Without Our Blessing?
by Daughter of Krypton
Summary: Jonathan and Martha Kent's thoughts on the call to Clark while he's in the honeymoon suite with Lois. (season one episode "Honeymoon in Metropolis")


As much as I wish I did, I do not own Lois and Clark, or any other characters from the series. :(

Without Our Blessing?

Martha and Jonathan each had a phone sitting in their lap as they reclined against the headboard. Clark hadn't called recently and it was putting Martha on edge. She tried his home number and got the machine.

"Should we call the _Planet_?" Jonathan suggested, knowing how important the call was to Martha. She nodded, dialing the number quickly.

For a while, the call reached no one, but eventually, they heard the deep southern voice of a distracted Perry White. "Uh, hello?"

"Oh, Hello, Mr. White," Martha said sweetly.

"Mrs. Kent?"

"Yes, uh, we're having trouble finding Clark. Do you know where he could be?"

Perry took the red pen cap out of his mouth to speak. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Clark and Lois are, uh, all cooped up in the Honeymoon Suite at the Lexor."

Martha paused, shocked, before clarifying, "The _Honeymoon Suite_?"

"Yeah," he crossed out a sentence of Ralph's hard copy. "Did you, uh, want me to have him call you?"

"No, no, you don't have to do that. Could you just give us the telephone number for his suite?"

"Sure, sure…" he fixed the grammar in another paragraph.

Hanging up the phone, Martha sated at Jonathan, concerned, "_The honeymoon suite_?" Jonathan shrugged, equally as confused. "Do we call?"

Jonathan nodded. "He would've told us, right? Maybe we call and it's not what we think…" He dialed the number Perry White gave them.

"Hello," Clark answered, distracted as he peered over a data sheet.

"Clark Kent, what are you doing in the honeymoon suite of the Lexor Hotel?" she barely contained her laughter.

Clark was shocked to hear his mother. He hadn't told her. "How did you find us?"

"Perry White gave us the number," Jonathan answered holding back a chuckle at Clark's surprised questioning.

Martha jumped in hesitantly, "You and Lois? Is that… Does everybody know?" _Surely, if he hadn't told his parents, he wouldn't have told his colleagues…right?_

"Sure, Mom, it's no problem," he didn't understand that his parents had made the wrong conclusion. "We're registered as husband and wife."

Jonathan gave his wife a flabbergasted look before asking his son, "Well, uh, Clark is there anything you'd like to tell us?"

"Not really," Clark said simply, still not making the connection. "Things are going pretty smoothly assuming Lois keeps her end of the bargain and lets me have my turn in the bedroom tonight."

Martha's jaw dropped. _Would he say something like that so bluntly? _Jonathan spoke first, but stumbled over the words as he struggled to find the correct things to say. "I uh… That would be… I'm sure she will, son." He covered the receiver and laughed quietly at the look on Martha's face.

"Uh, Honey-" she wanted to ask him more, wanted to find out how, but he cut her off.

"Uh, Mom, hold on a second." He sighed, "Ugh, Lois, what are you doing"

The older Kents glanced at each other, their minds jumping simultaneously to the same wrong conclusion. How could they not think that their son and his "wife" were engaging in a form of marital bliss while they stayed in the honeymoon suite? They were married, or so the Kents thought, so nothing would be wrong in the couple having little restraint. Seeing the two in Smallville just weeks ago, they had noticed how Clark's face lit up when seeing Lois and how Lois _eventually _started to relax as she hung next to him. This was…well not expected, but it was logical. "Gee, Clark, if we called at a bad time…" Martha didn't want to intrude.

"No, no, no, Mom, it's not like that. I just…"

_He's embarrassed_, Martha realized. "Honey, you can tell us…"

Under his breath he grumbled, "Ugh, Lois! Mom, Lois is in trouble. I'll call you back tomorrow."

"Clark!" Martha yelled, but it was too late. Her son had hung up.

Jonathan took the phone from her. "Who knew?"

"He's an attractive boy, Jonathan, and we knew he felt something for Lois-"

"No, no. I meant that I never thought he'd do anything like that without talking to us first."

Martha chewed her lip, holding back a giggle. Seeing her hesitation, Jonathan asked, "What?"

"Well… Oh, no…"

"Martha?"

"Well… I was just wondering… Who knew Clark was into the punishment thing…"

Jonathan exploded, to the relief of Martha who finally let herself scream with laughter.


End file.
